


Fade to Black

by fides_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fides_sam/pseuds/fides_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black is where your story began..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

Black is where your story began  
a black November night  
when red flames  
consumed  
home and mother  
future and safety  
and black smoke  
rose toward starless sky.

Thus was your innocence lost.

You did not flee from  
that horrible darkness

Your father pursued it  
pursued vengeance  
and his quest,  
the dreadful inheritance,  
became yours

You learned of that which  
creeps and lurks  
in the night  
that lives in places dark  
and that lies in wait in the shadows  
fangs and claws  
blood flowing under a black sky

Black is the car  
your home and refuge  
a vessel of comfort  
you ride down the endless black paved road

Blackness has pursued you  
followed you  
lurking in wait  
you see it in  
the demons’ eyes  
pitch as the pit  
from where they came

You see it in the dark sky  
moonless  
an ocean of black  
above you  
under which you hunt

Shall this night  
be conquered by the light of the dawn  
that dispels the darkness?

Or shall black be where your story ends  
dark smoke rising from a hunter’s pyre?

Fade to black.


End file.
